Sangre de vampiro
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Naruto es un chico normal, hasta que presencia una escena que no debió ver. Hinata le dice que olvide lo que vio, pero él al negarse, lo convierte en su sirviente, con un lazo que no se podrá romper, jamás.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentía el frio suelo bajo si, y sus manos tocaban la nieve. Ese era uno de los fríos inviernos de Konoha. Se incorporó lentamente, aun sentía un gran dolor y este aumentaba cuando él se movía.

Abrió los ojos, al principio veía todo algo borroso, pero al cabo de unos segundos la claridad volvió. Frente a él habían dos cosas, o más bien dos personas. La primera, era una chica que asistía a su preparatoria, la cual yacía en el suelo muerta, sus orbes azules como los suyos estaban abiertos a mas no poder y su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad, un hilillo de sangre escurría por su labio para terminar mezclándose con la nieve, dándole un aspecto rojizo. La segunda, era otra joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos color blanquecinos sin ninguna expresión, una piel nívea tan clara que parecía porcelana, ella permanecía parada, dándole la espalda al cadáver de la otra joven, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada estaba centrada en el rubio tirado en el suelo.

-¿q-que hiciste?- pregunto horrorizado al notar que la peli-azul tenía en la mano derecha una espada cubierta de sangre –la… mataste- afirmo a la par que la oji-blanca se volteaba completamente, dejando ver por completo su rostro.

-si no lo hubiera hecho… tú ya no estarías aquí- respondió con voz fría, mientras comenzaba a avanzar. El chico se sorprendió al identificar a la peli-azul.

-¿Hi-Hinata…san?- la joven asintió mientras se alejaba de los rubios.

-por nada- siguió su camino sin mirar atrás hasta desaparecer de la vista del rubio.

Naruto volvió a ver el cuerpo sin vida de la oji-azul. Ino Yamanaka era su nombre, una de las chicas más lindas de toda la preparatoria, por alguna razón, el día anterior le había pedido una cita a él, ¡a él! un simple chico que no tenía ningún atractivo. Se estuvo preparando para ese momento, salió con ella y paso una gran tarde, a él siempre le había gustado Ino, desde la secundaria, y ese día tenía una oportunidad de pasar un buen momento con ella, y quizás llegar a algo más. Todo había sido perfecto, una cita perfecta, una tarde perfecta, estaban caminando en las calles, ya eran quizás las ocho de la noche, entonces ella comenzó a actuar algo extraño, comenzó a decir algunas cosas que no tenían sentido, algo como que no había comido en mucho tiempo y que tenía ganas de una buena cena. Después de eso todo se volvió borroso para él, y cuando despertó, todo lo que acababa de ver había ocurrido. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

Salió de su shock y se levantó del suelo, aún estaba adolorido, pero tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera. Se alejó sin voltear atrás, y al no hacerlo, no vio cuando el cuerpo de Ino se convertía en cenizas y desaparecía con una corriente de aire.

Llego a su departamento, mientras se acostaba en el sofá que había en la sala, ahí comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta que quedo totalmente dormido.

* * *

Recargo su rostro en el pupitre mientras su vista se centraba en la vista de afuera, aunque en realidad no veía nada. Agradecía sentarse a lado de la ventana lo cual le permitía perderse de vez en cuando. Y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba perderse en la inmensidad de su mente y olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido.

-escuchaste…- una voz a lado de su pupitre lo despertó de sus pensamientos –Yamanaka Ino se mudó del país- con oír ese nombre su cuerpo se estremeció, acaso ¿lo que había vivido el día anterior había sido un sueño? ¿o sus compañeros no sabían la verdad? Si, era lo más probable, después de todo estaban a mitad del año escolar y nadie en su sano juicio se saldría de estudiar a esas alturas. Pero aun así, lo que pensaba no tenía lógica.

Oyó la puerta del salón correrse y volteo a ver quién había entrado, en sus ojos apareció una mirada de pánico a la vez que se habría como platos al notar que quien entraba en ese momento era Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga, una de las mejores estudiantes de Konoha Gakuen, hija de una de las más prestigiosas familias en toda Konoha y todo Japón, una chica callada y tranquila pero no era debido a timidez, sino a que era una persona muy seria, de carácter que muchos consideraban frio. En su mirada no se podía apreciar algún sentimiento, digna de ser una Hyuga. Siempre entraba en el aula con un libro en manos, y su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, además de usar un par de lentes pero no eran tan gruesos como para no dejar admirar sus ojos. Su cabello era de un extraño tono azul oscuro casi negro, sus ojos eran de color blanquecino pero con un toque perla, una piel nívea que a simple vista se podía decir que era tan suave como una nube. Además, era una de las chicas más populares de toda la preparatoria, junto con Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, aunque estas tres chicas nunca habían hablado en todo el curso escolar.

Y eso era lo que más le extrañaba, porque aquella chica había matado a Ino sin siquiera conocerla.

**Si no lo hubiera hecho… tú ya no estarías aquí**

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, y en realidad no sabía a qué se refería en realidad. Había pasado todo el día preguntándoselo a sí mismo. Quizás era hora de averiguarlo y preguntárselo directamente a ella.

Estaba por pararse de su lugar cuando la vio parada frente a él, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

-tengo que hablar contigo, Uzumaki- su voz se oía tan fría como siempre, aunque él estaba en shock alcanzo a asentir.

Podía sentir la mirada asesina de sus compañeros masculinos sobre su persona. Muchos tal vez quisieran estar en su lugar y hablar con Hinata, pero el no, el daría lo que fuera por ser uno más de la multitud que seguía pensando que Ino se había mudado.

Habían llegado a una zona apartada del colegio, y por alguna razón él tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

-Hina…- la peli-azul volteo a verlo, solo que esta vez en sus ojos había una extraña tonalidad rojiza.

-olvida lo que viste ayer, Uzumaki- advirtió la chica.

-cómo quieres que olvide algo así… tu, la mataste…- apretó sus manos hasta que estas se volvieron puños.

-es extraño- el rubio la vio confundido –normalmente cuando le ordeno algo a alguien lo hace sin siquiera darse cuenta- en su voz se oía cierta preocupación.

-¿porque debería de hacer lo que tú quieres?- Hinata se perdió durante un segundo pero luego reacciono.

-si no lo puedo hacer por las buenas, entonces…- en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del oji-azul. Hinata se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, sentía que su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza mientras Hinata dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello. Sintió un piquete en su cuello y cuando volvió a ver a Hinata, esta tenia sangre en su boca.

-¿Qué-que me hiciste?- pregunto algo horrorizado al comprobar que la sangre que tenía Hinata en sus labios, era suya.

-desde a partir de ahora… eres mi sirviente, Uzumaki Naruto- fue la simple y cortante respuesta de la peli-azul.

* * *

**Y otra más, esto es algo más en mi repertorio de historias, y no se en que momento dejare de crear una. -.-**

**Bueno, ya saben, últimamente mi mente esta tan dispersa que no sé cómo avancen mis historias, y esta no es la excepción e.e**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿q-que?- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, todo había pasado tan rápido, incluso Hinata seguía limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

-eres mi sirviente- repitió la chica, parándose del suelo.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dem…?- no pudo seguir hablando, un punzante dolor inundo su cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, se sentía como un horno humano.

-parece que ya comenzó a hacer efecto- fue lo último que oyó decir a la chica antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Despertó de sorpresa. Su respiración era agitada y estaba sudado. Vio alrededor, estaba en su departamento. Toco su frente sudada.

Había sido un sueño, solo eso.

Estaba recostado en su sofá. Se sentó, aun recordaba su sueño, y al hacerlo sentía escalofríos. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Hinata Hyuga no era una chica vampiro, era solo su imaginación. Solo un sueño. Seguía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez.

-al fin despiertas- esa voz lo asustó –vaya sirviente tan perezoso me he conseguido- volteo frente a él.

Y ahí estaba ella, recargada contra la pared, viéndolo fijamente a él. Ninguno de los dos aparto la vista del otro durante unos segundos, luego ella deshizo el contacto.

-espero que no siempre seas así de flojo- pidió mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun asustado ¿acaso su sueño era verdad?

-no puedes aguantar ni una simple mordedura, eres patético- parecía que no lo había escuchado.

-vete de mi departamento- pidió el rubio aun asustado.

-no me iré- el oji-azul le miraba sorprendido –todo lo de mi sirviente es mío- afirmo mientras se centava frente a él.

-¿Qué?- aun no entendía a qué se refería con eso de "sirviente".

-vaya, además de perezoso, idiota- Naruto frunció el ceño.

-no sé de qué estás hablando, pero te pido que te vayas- trato de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-inútil- susurro fastidiada.

-¿disculpa?- la sien de Naruto se resaltó en su frente.

-además de idiota y perezoso, sordo…- la sien de Naruto se marcó más –comienzo a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido matarte- palideció al oírla decir eso tan tranquilamente –para empezar no se ni porque te salve, no es que valgas algo- mientras hablaba examinaba el departamento.

-…- él no sabía que decir ante las palabras de la peli-azul, hablaba tan tranquilamente, como si eso fuera lo que siempre hubiera pensado, y algo le decía que así era.

-pero, ya no tengo opción- bufó molesta, de nuevo –eres mi sirviente hasta que mueras- hubo un silencio durante un momento mientras Naruto digería las palabras de la chica.

_Hasta que mueras._

-¿Q…?- las palabras no le salían -¿Q…? ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-¡cállate!- gritó molesta –creo que comenzaré a usar el sello antes de lo que creí-

-¿Se…? ¿Se…? ¡¿Sello?!- Hinata frunció el ceño y al segundo, Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro –que demonios…-

-creo que si- afirmo para luego suspirar y ver el dolor del rubio plasmado en su rostro.

El dolor le era inhumano, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar, sentía como si alguien quisiera arrancarle el brazo. Como si los huesos se rompieran en miles de pedazos, y si eso no fuera suficiente, el dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, ahora le dolía todo el lado derecho del cuerpo.

-es suficiente- cuando Hinata dijo eso, el dolor en su cuerpo cesó.

Naruto comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo alarmante, y no era para menos, cuando el dolor llegó a sus pulmones, sentía que no podía respirar.

-¿Qué… me hiciste?- preguntó algo aterrado.

-usé el sello- respondió tranquila.

-¿Qué sello?- pregunto confundido.

-el de tu cuello- señaló la clavícula del rubio con aburrimiento.

Naruto volteo a ver dónde ella señalaba y ahí vio una extraña marca, justo donde ella lo había mordido. Era una especie de tatuaje, de color negro que constaba en tres comillas separadas una de otra, envolviendo una llama en el centro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo aturdido, como respuesta Hinata rodó los ojos.

-es la marca que los vampiros les ponen a sus sirvientes, al hacerlo evitan que ellos los traicionen causándoles un dolor insoportable- relató aun aburrida.

-¿Qué tan insoportable?- con lo que acababa de ocurrir ya tenía una idea.

-si quisiera te podría matar- respondió sin rodeos, esa chica era directa.

-ah, solo hasta… ¡¿Qué?!- la respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría –espera… ahora que lo pienso… me mordiste, eso quiere decir que… ¡por dios! ¡¿Estoy muerto?!- mientras hablaba daba vueltas a todo el departamento, mientras que Hinata solo lo seguía con la mirada, molesta -¿y ahora que hare? Ya no podré seguir creciendo, viviré hasta el final de los tiempos, seré un fenómeno, y lo peor de todo es que te tengo que servir hasta que muera, y como jamás moriré…- recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de la oji-perla.

-¡quieres cerrar la boca!- grito harta de oir la voz del chico –no, no estás muerto… y, ¿Cómo que lo peor de todo es servirme?- pregunto con un aura maligna rodeándola –deberías sentirte honrado que te permita servirme-

-¿no estoy muerto?- pregunto realmente feliz.

-¿es lo único que oíste?- pregunto en voz baja, algo sorprendida de lo idiota que podía ser su nuevo sirviente.

-no entiendo nada… las historietas dicen que cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano lo vuelve inmortal, además que sus ojos se vuelven rojos, pero los míos siguen iguales –parecía que se había perdido en su mundo, y no escuchaba lo que Hinata le decía -Además, los vampiros no pueden salir de día ¿Cómo es que vas al instituto sin acerté cenizas?- señaló a la peli-azul, mientras esta solo lo veía rondar como mosca en la habitación, de nuevo -Y jamás he leído nada de esos tales sellos como este- señalo la marca –y no solo eso, además…- un punzante dolor lo hizo detenerse en seco y colocó su mano sobre su hombro -¿ahora que…?- pregunto mientras apretaba los ojos.

-¿Qué jamás te callas?- pregunto fastidiada –si así estaremos los siguientes años, lo mejor será que te maté en este momento- de la nada sacó una espada con la que apuntaba al rubio.

-ya, ya… me cayó, n-no tienes que ser tan extremista ¿sabes?- esa chica se tomaba la muerte muy tranquila –pero me podrías explicar todo eso, no entiendo nada… las historietas dicen que…- Hinata frunció el ceño, Naruto solo pudo taparse la boca con las manos para así ya no hablar y que su vida no corriera peligro.

-de acuerdo- bajó el arma –te lo explicare… mañana- clavo el arma contra el suelo.

-¿eh?-

Hinata se estiró levemente para después bostezar-ya me voy a dormir- comenzó a avanzar hasta entrar en la habitación del chico.

-¿Qué?- eso saco de sus casillas a Naruto –espera, ¿no se supone que los vampiros no duermen en la noche?, ¿y por qué vas a mi cuarto?- pregunto molesto.

Corrió hacia su habitación, y al entrar vio a Hinata mientras se comenzaba a quitar la blusa. Su rostro se puso rojo como la sangre, y salió de la habitación antes de que ella lo matara.

-l-lo siento- sentía como un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz –_si no fuera así de fría…podría gustarme_- la imagen de la chica volvió a pasar por su mente, y una boba sonrisa surco su rostro.

-espero que no estés imaginando nada extraño, gusano- oír su voz a sus espaldas le dio un fuerte escalofrió, al voltear, la vio recargada contra el marco de la puerta, con su característica mirada fría, pero eso no importó cuando la vio con su ropa puesta.

-¿p-por qué tienes…?-

-mi ropa está en mi casa-

-¿y por qué no te vas a tu casa?- pregunto más tranquilo y un poco menos sonrojado.

-ahora viviré aquí- afirmó molesta –cuando despierte quiero que este lugar este… pasable- Naruto entendía a lo que se refería, había cientos de tazones de ramen instantáneo en la cocina, en su sala había muchas cosas tiradas, y su habitación era un caos, pero parecía que de cualquier forma ella dormiría ahí. Pero de todas formas, era su casa, él no la pagaba, pero su abuelo si, así que ella no tenía derecho.

-vete a tu casa- más que una petición fue una orden, lo cual la molesto.

-tu no entiendes, ¿verdad?- Naruto alzó levemente la ceja –todo lo que es de mi sirviente es mío, su hogar, sus cosas, su vida- hizo un énfasis en lo último, esperando que el entendiera que, prácticamente, le pertenecía.

Naruto no dijo nada más, no quería volver a ser atacado, no por ella, y no de esa manera.

-como sea, mañana quiero que esté limpio este lugar, ¿entendido?- por alguna razón, Naruto asintió a lo que Hinata le dedico una sonrisa ladina, apenas notoria, pero que el joven rubio pudo ver.

-_tal vez no sea una mala eternidad_- pensó la peli-azul, mientras entraba en la habitación. Pudo oír los pasos apresurados del rubio, parecía que ahora había captado mejor su situación.

Hinata se acostó en la cama. Olía a humano, ella siempre detesto ese olor, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que soportarlo.

-_**Hinata**_- oyó una voz en su mente.

-_padre_- respondió ella.

-_**¿Por qué hiciste eso? Matar un Yamanaka, ¿Por qué? ¿Por un simple humano?**_- cuestiono aquella voz.

-_sentí que debía hacerlo_- respondió ella igual de tranquila que siempre, aunque con un leve toque de temor.

-_**los Yamanaka no lo dejaran pasar tan fácil, por tus actos contra nuestra raza, tendrás que ser castigada, lo sabias, ¿verdad?**_-

-_si…_- respondió la peli-azul.

-_**ambos clanes se reunirán a media noche. Tienes que estar ahí, tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡Tienes prohibido faltar!**_- y tras su ultimo veredicto, se fue.

La oji-perla sintió una leve sensación de llorar, pero la reprimió. Ella sabía, siempre supo las consecuencias de la traición. ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Había valido tener que ser castigada, por un simple humano? ¿Por qué lo defendió? Muy fácilmente lo pudo haber dejado morir, pero algo se lo impidió, algo le decía que ese chico era alguien importante, no para ella, sino para algo que estaba por venir.

* * *

**¡AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION! ¡SOLO PORQUE USTEDES LO PIDEN! :3 Me tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente la hice. Debo dejar esto claro, en esta historia, los vampiros serán algo diferente a los de las historias y leyendas y todo eso. Jejeje, en todos estos meses se me ocurrió, e.e bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y que puedan esperarme a que publique otra, no olviden pasar a mi perfil para ver si les gusta alguna otra historia n.n**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
